Wow! Dolls Galore! Doll Day in Japan a blast!
Part 1: *The episode starts off with Togarashi laying the carpet down for her family to do the salat in the morning, in her farm with Islamic music on the radio. They were going to pray, until...* "Oh, I forgot to put seeds on the south side of the farm! Hold up!" Togarashi runs there and puts seeds in the south side, with Eden watching. Then they water the plants. Eden uses her special powers, that enables plants to grow 3x faster. Togy then uses her Windmill Flower to feed her. Chef: Hello, Eden, what would you like to have? Rice, cereal, onion rings with pancakes or a bacon eggroll? Eden: I LOVE pancakes, please, give the the pancakes! Chef: OOOOOOOKAY! YOU GOT IT! Eden: The pancakes.... TASTE SO GOOD! Chef: Gracias, I do my best! "Come on Togy-neesan, we have to finish the Salat!" Aaliyah and Karim tells her. "I'm coming! I have big plans for today! I'm going to the Dolls' Festival. I've been making my Sonic the Hedgehog doll for a while now." "Are you silly?" Aaliyah has a puzzled face. "I never see dolls of popular video game or cartoon characters in the Hinamatsuri." "Well they do now! Apparently there was this big demand from most Japanese girls to bring any doll they like. Well if it includes Sonic, well, so be it! Of course, since it IS the Hinamatsuri, their families still come and pray for the health of the daughters, and that means you and me, Aaliyah! Got that?" "Oh, uh, SURE! SURE! HAHAHAHA! But what about Karim?" "Oh, it's something he wouldn't understand. It's a girls' thing." "Ohhhh!" *Heavy D appears in the sky.* "A Doll Festival eh? And all sorts of souls to ruin for the Calamity Chamber to be one step closer to completion. I'll give them the business alright! HAHAHAHA!" (To give someone the business is slang for bringing punishment upon someone.) *Intro Theme.* Part 2: *Karai walks to school, showing her Cure White doll* "Oh, Cure White is-so-kawai-i! I grew up watching Precure. For me to become Precure and save the world? Totally awesome." As she thinks to herself. *In the classroom, we see Ms. Alberta Strauss show off her Precure dolls in front of the class* "I got some Precure Dolls, getting ready for the Dolls Festival. All girls are welcome, well, boys, IDK about you!" The girls cheer. "Yes, my Sailor Moon doll is ready to kick butt and take names!" Kokumotsu brags about the doll her mom made. "Oh, and I have the greatest Mom ever, she wished me good luck, and good health!" Karai adds "Mommy wished me well too, and her salt factory made us become millionaires with her (and Papa's) blood, sweat and tears. One day, when I inherit her hard work I'll work even harder. And look, it's my beautiful Cure White doll that mi madre made for me!" Togy does a backflip entering class, and shows her Sonic doll. "WHOA!" The whole class was in awe with the entrance and her very detailed Sonic doll. Ms Strauss: Nice entrance for being 3 minutes late to class. Extra homework for you Togy-dear! *winks* Togy: Awwwww. Karai: It's alright Togy-dear, German is a piece of cake after all. Togy: ARE YOU STRAUSS-SENSEI'S ECHO? JEEZ! Karai: Calm it down, love, don't ya see? We go together like sisters. *Everybody laughs* Karai: Was it something I said? Ms Strauss in in absolute hysterics. "I thought you were Catholic! They don't tolerate Lesbian type behavior, they'll disown you faster than you can say Napoleon!" Karai: Well my Catholic primary school and church back when I was living in Seville was actually tolerant of gays! And the churches in Japan tolerate it too! Ms. Strauss: Whatever you say.... Togy: Hey that wasn't nice Strauss-sensei! Ms. Strauss: Coming from a woman that worships a religion that looks down on women, talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Togy: Screw you! It's only the idiot extremists who really think that! As for the non-extremists, they respect women well! You really must be Hoffman-sensei in disguse! I wonder how that loser teacher is doing anyway. *Shows clip of Ms. Hoffman being homeless in Germany* Ms. Strauss: you will be getting extra homework from me the rest of the school year! Togy: I'll do it with pleasure, I'll do them all, get A-pluses and I will get the respect that I deserve. She then chats with Karai and Koku. She whispers to them "Adler really needs more competent Advanced German teachers, cause the ones we have here SUCK!" "I agree." "And she came from Germany no less. Are Germans really that angry?" Ms Strauss gives her the look of death. "What did you say Togy?" "We were talking about pizza. Do your DAMN job and teach us German!" "Fine." Ms Strauss pouts. "What's her problem anyway." Koku looks puzzled. Taima gets to class. "Sorry I'm late, the trains were taking a long time for some reason. Here, I have a doll of Cure Peach, I'm going to find my love someday. Plus here are some flowers for you Ms. Strauss." "Thanks, now it's time for class. Pass up your essays." *Meanwhile at the Bell's house, they get ready to go to the festival.* Karim whispers to Rose: "Mommy, since the Hinamatsuri is for girls, can I go to the arcades?" "Yes Karim, we will have your daddy supervise you while you're there." "Thanks Mommy!" Aaliyah jumps for joy "Here I come Hinamatsuri, I have a feeling this is going to be a great festival!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen" then they pose and turn precure with the other four Precures behing them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: *At the Girls' Festival in the streets of Tokyo* Togarashi and the rest of the girls looks at the Hinamatsuri dolls. Togy: Wow, so beautiful! (while she ran, she dropped her Sonic Doll by mistake, but didn't notice.) Koku: Agreed, wow, so dope! Karai: Nicely dressed! Taima: Yeah, absolute beauty! Back in the crowd, Heavy D steals the Sonic doll, and goes to a McDonald's bathroom. "Hello, what's this? OH, why it's Sonic the Hedgehog! His speed will be the Precures downfall! Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precure's nightmares become reality! So that may take a dump in peace." Sonic grows very tall, and his eyes turn red. "DARK RAIDER! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic runs into the city, punching buildings, kicking people away, and doing the spin dash around the city in order to find the Precures. *Back to the girls looking at the dolls* Koku: Which doll do you want the most? Taima: I don't even care, I would love to have them all! All four precures jump out of the girls purses. "BIG TROUBLE GIRLS!" "There they are!" Sonic grabs Togy and Karai. "You may do a double take, but Sonic has turned evil! I will knock you into Green Hill Zone if you try and defy me!" Togy struggles. "Let go of me!" Karai tries to bite sonic, but it has turned metallic, and Karai just gets a big toothache. "No........." Taima says. "I can't believe Sonic has turned evil." "AUGH! IT'S GOTTA BE THE CASTILLIANS WHO ARE BEHIND THIS MADNESS!" Kokumotsu shouts. Milho: She's right! Sonic: How did you know? URGH! Here are your 2 useless girls anyway! He drops Togy and Karai. Eden: Girls! Salann: Let's! Hemp: Transform! "Let's turn Precure!" All 4 girls pose, turns their windmill flowers and shouts "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" as the seeds fire out of the windmill and creates heavy rain. Both bodies glow, and their Precure uniform blooms on their bodies. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As she does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps enthusiastically, and does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" She does a jumping cartwheel, bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" She does a roundhouse kick and poses. Then Pepper and Salt hold hands and crouch, while Cure Cannabis crouches, does the air kiss and the Brian Wilson pose, and Cure Maize does a fist pump. All four shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Heavy D: How cute, the cutesy girl patrol has came black! Hey Sonic, turn these Precures, Blue and Black! Or was it Black and Blue? ARGH! Cure Aubergine and Cure Cocoa: YOUR PHRASES HAS BECOME REDUNDANT, HEAVY D! They charge at Sonic and kick him to the ground. Aubergine and Cocoa: Sorry we're late, we were doing unfinished business filling in for our parents at our sushi shop. Maize: Hey, about time, now let's show Heavy D how the good girls roll around here! Aubergine: Right! Cocoa: Right! Cannabis: Right! Salt: Right! Pepper: Right! HOLD UP, IS THAT MY SONIC DOLL! HEAVY D! Do you realize who you're messing with? Now you have pissed me off! I worked long and hard to make it special. I was going to even give it to SEGA after this festival! Now, after this is shown on the news, how will kids even look up to Sonic anymore? Maize: Sonic has NEVER been evil, never. Sonic is part of my childhood, I couldn't wait to bring friends over to watch me dominate every Sonic game from 1 to 2 to Sonic CD, to Sonic 3, Sonic & Knuckles, he**, even Knuckles' Chaotix! And on Saturdays to watch the Saturday morning cartoons! Okay everybody cover your ears, cause my voice will be even louder, like louder than an explosion, because, CASTILLIANS, I WILL RIP YOU IF YOU DARE MESS WITH ME OR THE REST OF THE PRECURRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!! Her voice was so loud, it blasted Sonic's eardrums, and Heavy D ran to a soundproof apartment for protection. Maize: Okay, now is our chance! "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" Pepper does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at Sonic. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper Spray comes out towards it.) "Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" (Salty water in high pressure fires towards Sonic.) "Try this on for size." Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, spins it, then does two spins herself, points the pike at the Dark Raider. Then she opens her pike, shouts: "Sorry Castillians, but your reign of evil will go down in flames! OIL SHOWER!" (Bubbles of oil fires at Sonic.) "Corn on the Cob!" Maize lifts her hands, and maize plants comes from the ground. They turn to ears of corn. She then points at Sonic, and the corns launch themselves towards it. "With the powers of the Aubergine, bad things, bad things, flyyyyyyyyy flyyyyyyyyyyy! FLY AWAY!" Aubergine takes out her pike, spins around 7 times, stops, poses, and points her pike at Sonic. "AUBERGIIIIIIIIIIIINE BOMB!" She fires explosive eggplants at it. "Time to finish this. Let's roll, I'm bringing out the guns!" Cocoa stretches her arms, then grabs the chocolate gun from her back." She kneels down with her gun locked in. "CHOCOLATE GIFT!" It fires out a high pressure of scalding hot chocolate at Sonic. All six attacks combine and strike its enemy. As all the Precures walk away, Cure Cannabis grabs a Cuban, lights it on fire, and throws it at the defeated enemy. They raise their hands in unison and shout "Tschüss!" and they fistpump as Sonic explodes, and becomes uncorrupted, turning it back to normal. Heavy D thinking to himself: Alright, Sonic caused a lot of havoc in the town, strengthening the Calamity Chamber. He disappears to Shirosekai. Pepper: Oh, Sonic, I hope you're alright! She sees Sonic, without a scratch, still in good shape. "Oh, Thank Allah!" Maize: Woohoo! Oh and I have my Sailor Moon doll still! Salt: I got Cure White! Cannabis: Cure Peach! Cocoa and Aubergine: Nothing, HAHAHAHA! Cocoa: Besides, I could care less about dolls, just my family wishing me good health and stuff. Aubergine: Yeah, ahahahaha! Eden: Most importantly, we're one step closer to putting evil at bay for good. The Garden Fountain will revert back to normal at this rate. Keep on attaining them and evil will be washed away. Part 4: *All the 6 girls, plus Togy's family and Mario Moretti show up at Togy's farm to watch the blueberry plant seeds, that Togy planted in the morning, grow.* Togarashi: Cultivation, Check! Planting the seeds, Check! Watering the seeds, Check! Eden making them grow faster, check! Now let's watch it grow! *The seed grows to a plant and an abunance of blueberries grow from them.* "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Everybody in awe about the growing of blueberries. Togy: The blueberry is a flowering plant of the genus Vaccinium. It is grown in North America and Europe. Did you know blueberry is a symbol of the U.S. state of Maine? Also, blueberries are used for juices, jellies, jams, muffins, cereals and more. Also, blueberries contain Vitamin C, E, A, Niacin, Riboflavin, Pyridoxine and much more! In fact, it's one of the superfoods. Taima: You forgot one thing! It can be used for medical plants, like the CANNABIS! Togy: Yeah, isn't most fruit useful for herbs? Taima: Of course, now you're speaking my language! HAHAHA! Togy: Whatever you say... Anyways, Kokumotsu-chan, Taima-chan, Karai-chan, Nasubi-chan, Shakira-san and Mario-chan, why don't you find some more places to cultivate! Kokumotsu & Mario: Sure! Kokumotsu: YAY! I got something to do with my future boyfriend! Karai: Will do, Cutie Honey babes! Salann: What did I tell you girl! Togy: As for the rest of yall, have fun as I pray with my family! Ma’a salama and L'hitraot! *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 8: Goodbye? Salann abandons Karai? What's going on? Karai: Oh man, I don't feel like cleaning my room. I want to party and watch TV all day! Salann: NO! YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM! REPRESENT YOURSELF BETTER! Karai: Come on, why can't a wizard or a cleaning service do it for me? Salann: No, clean it yourself. Karai: I don't feel like it. I'm going to sleep! Salann: I'm outta here! I don't like self-centered people! Karai: No! PLEASE COME BACK! Salann: Sorry! Save the world by yourself. Karai: *crying* Fu.... Fut...... Futari WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Salann: FUTARI WA PRECURE, YOU SELFISH PIG! Karai: Goodbye? Salann abandons Karai? What's going on? May we cultivate your hearts! Salann: Maybe you can cultivate a reason why you're so damn narcissistic, and you can come back to me! Karai: But, I love you! Please come back to me! We need to defeat the Castilians together! Special Ad: All the Precures: Support Japan! Be humanitarian! Cultivate your kindness and donate to Japan now! A horrible earthquake and tsunami ravaged us big time! Every penny matters! Aubergine: This has been a Public Service Announcement from Futari Wa Precure: Cultivation! Pepper: Shalom! Category:Episodes